Tell Me
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Regina Mills wasn't sure how this happened. One minute her son was in a mine shaft, the next Emma Swan was going down to rescue him and Regina was worried about it, then she found herself inviting Emma over for a drink, and then the next minute she was between Emma's legs and Emma's hands were grabbing her hair and pulling her closer.


Regina Mills wasn't sure how this happened. One minute her son was in a mine shaft, the next Emma Swan was going down to rescue him and Regina felt _worried _about it, then she found herself inviting Emma over for a drink (she knew they both needed one after today's events), and then the next minute she was between Emma's legs and Emma's hands were grabbing her hair and pulling her closer.

Regina was adjusting her grey pencil skirt and matching blazer in the mirror when she heard the doorbell ring. It could only be one person. Emma Swan. She phoned the deputy earlier that day to invite her over for a drink. Something happened when Henry was stuck down in that mine shaft and Emma was going in after him. She wanted to grab her by that perfect blonde hair and kiss her senseless. Emma_ fucking _Swan. She was supposed to hate this woman. At the time she blamed it on the abundance of emotions that were coursing throughout her body, but as she sat home and swished the red wine around in her glass, she was still thinking about Emma.

"Ms. Swan." she said, cool and collected as always as she opened the door.

Emma was wearing her typical... a tank top, jeans, and that red leather jacket. "Madame Mayor." she replied, the slightest hint of nervousness in her voice. None of this made sense. Why would Regina Mills of all people invite her over for a drink? She wasn't entirely sure that Regina wouldn't try to poison her tonight.

"Please, come in. You look nice."

Okay, _definitely_ weird. "Thanks... so do you..." Emma had to admit that Regina did look nice. Her outfit was impeccable as always, not a wrinkle or piece of lint in sight. A stray dark brown curl was falling in her face and suddenly Emma wanted to push it out of her face and...

_What the hell?_ Emma shook her head without realizing it. What was she thinking?

Regina noticed the shake of her head, Emma's curls bouncing in that way that drove her crazy seemingly every time Emma moved. "Anything the matter, Ms. Swan?"

"Wha... no, no, Regina." And then she mentally cursed herself for slipping up and saying her name instead of Madame Mayor. _Jesus Christ_.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. _Was Emma having the same thoughts she was? _She hoped so. She had been planning this night out in her head, and so help her if it didn't work out. She poured two glasses of her finest red wine and sat down on her couch where Emma was sitting, fumbling with the bottom of her tank top. She handed one to Emma who promptly downed half of it. This caused Regina to chuckle slightly. _Damn_.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "I don't think I've heard you laugh since I moved here, and you're laughing at me drinking a glass of wine?"

Regina smirked. "Oh, it's nothing, dear. You just seem rather nervous about something."

Emma shook her head. "No, not at all. However, you do." Regina's hands were trembling slightly around her glass. Emma just figured it had to do with Henry.

The next thing that happened was kind of a complete blur. Regina slammed her glass down on the coffee table, wine slopping out over the sides, inched closer to Emma, cupped her face in her hands and stroked her left cheek lightly with her thumb, and then her lips were on hers. Emma's eyes widened and her body stiffened with complete and utter surprise. Even though part of her wanted to continue on with the kiss (the familiar tingle of arousal in the pit of her stomach was certainely telling her to go on), she pulled back.

"What are you _doing_?!" she gasped.

Regina crossed her legs. "Ms. Swan... Emma... I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. I don't know why. I'm sorry." The usually stern and serious woman seemed to have become very sheepish and nervous. Emma found it completely adorable.

"Don't be sorry, Regina..." she said, trailing off as she found herself leaning in and once again claiming the mayor's lips with her own. She hated to admit it to herself but she was highly enjoying this. Regina's lips were incredibly soft and tasted sweet, like apples. Whether it was the wine giving her confidence or not, her hands were all over Emma. Emma reciprocated and she splayed her hands across her back, pulling her closer until Regina was on top of her, a hand running over her breasts, groaning into the kiss.

There was no hiding from it now. Emma was wet. And as Regina's lips moved from her own to her neck, she could've sworn that she was seeing stars behind her eyelids. She bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly because neither one of them really felt like waking Henry, but Regina's mouth was on her clavicle, sucking and kissing, and it just felt so good that she couldn't help but be vocal.

"Fuck, Regina... fucking _touch me _already..." she muttered, getting impatient and trying to grind her core off Regina's thigh which was dangerously close to her.

Regina smirked. She could have fun with this. Well, more fun. She grabbed Emma's hair and pulled her head back. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Emma wasn't one to beg and plead, but right now she needed Regina's mouth to be a little bit lower and her long fingers to stop running up and down her thighs and get inside of her and she needed it now. "I want you to fuck me... oh god, _Regina_, make me come already, _jesus_..." her hips lifted off the bed as Regina moved her thigh and it brushed against Emma's clit through her jeans. All she needed to hear was Emma Swan losing control and pleading for her to give her pleasure, and then her shirt was on the floor and her panties were being pulled down and Regina's mouth was on her stomach, inching lower and lower, and then she felt her hot breath on her center and then her mouth was on her clit and oh _god_, it felt good.

"Ms. Swan, you're so wet." Regina breathed out as she easily slid two fingers into her aching core, her thrusts meeting every suck, lick, and swirl her tongue was putting on her clit. Emma's hands twirled through Regina's hair and tried to get her closer to her. At this point her hips were grinding against the brunette's face and a thin layer of sweat covered her entire body, and then Regina suddenly sucked Emma's clit sharply into her mouth and Emma couldn't help but yell out as wave upon wave of pleasure rushed over her body, biting her arm as some attempt to muffle her moans. Regina pumped her fingers faster inside Emma, drawing out her orgasm as long as she could. When Emma had finally stopped shaking and her breathing began to return to normal, she pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean, not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"_Jesus_," Emma muttered as she caught her breath. "That was just... woah." she said for lack of a better word. Regina nodded in agreement, kissing Emma's shoulder. Noticing that Emma was completely naked and shivering, she grabbed the plush blanket off the corner of the couch and covered them both up in it. Emma kissed her.

"Thank you... this wasn't how I expected the night to go, but I'm certainely not complaining." she grinned.

Regina smiled back. Emma had never seen her look so serene and well.. happy. "It was my pleasure, Ms. Swan." Regina put her head on Emma's shoulder and drew circles on her abs with the tips of her fingers as they drifted off. This was the start of something, and whatever it was, both of them were silently excited about it.


End file.
